fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kroanix
Kroanix (クロアニックス, kuroanikkusu) is the name of powerful deadly destructing monster. He is always showed as he is senselessly killing and destroying everything he sees. His motives are initially unknown, but his nature is obvious; He is incredibly powerful, merciless, and seemingly unstoppable. Due to being extremely merciless, brutal man exist in the earthland, Kroanix earned a title Living Doom(リビング ドゥーム, ribingu duumu). Usually people described Kroanix's presence as When Kroanix comes at a place, that place becomes a nightmare. Having a mysterious unknown past as well as identity, Kroanix is feared across the Continent as a ruthless beast of a unknown objective but with a deadly hobby, which was eliminate everything which comes in his way with the most brutal and dangerous way possible. The Magic Council has announced Kroanix as a massive threat for humanity. The world's most powerful mages are trying to hunt the Living Doom but they are always left powerless infront of the Massive Beast. As for now, Kroanix founds himself travelling throughout the world with his motives shrouded in darkness as he brutally destroys everything in his way with extreme fatal strength. None can compete against him. Appearance W.I.P Personality Many people described Kroanix as He is hate, death, and bloodlust personified. Nothing more. There is nothing in his mind but anger -- no thought but destruction. There is no way to tell where he came from''. '' History Kroanix's past is shrouded in mystery. Magic and Abilities Kroanix possess Super Strength, Super Speed, and incredible leaping ability. He also has numerous sharp bony protrusions, which can pierce Metal. Kroanix was shown to be able to shoot these bones at a target, and then reel them back in via some sort of tendon. He can also heal great wounds very quickly.One of his signature abilities is his regeneration. When he is killed, he comes back to life, resistant to whatever killed him. Immeasurable Strength:' '''Kroanix's muscular density is extremely high. Kroanix's physical output and strength astronomically exceeds that of humans and is significantly stronger than most of things he met. The exact magnitude and exertion that he is capable of remains undefined and unclear, however he can most likely pick up multiple-mega-tons. He can achieve feats such as super-leaping which comes from his enhanced strength, though he is incapable of flight. After being bestowed with certain gifts his strength grew to a crazy, virtually unparalleled degree. '''Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Kroanix can move, react and respond at superhuman speeds that cannot be followed, perceived or detected by the human eye. Eventually, after he was bestowed with certain gifts his speed grew so high, that he could likely transverse around the solar system in seconds. Monstrous Durability: Generally, Kroanix can sustain and maintain himself while battling, but he can still take damage and be harmed while fighting against powerful mages. Kroanix can recover and heal himself from any physical injury at a rapid pace. But sometimes, while he is injured, he forgets pain. W.I.P